warricatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinzoku
"Since when did I hear that before?!" Kinzoku '(金属 ''Kinzoku) is one of the secondary characters in Warricats. She is the daughter of Memai and Hagane. Description English Kinzoku is a charming cat with metal and psychic abilities. But the question is, does she have glitching powers? Japanese きんぞくは、金属と精神の能力を持つ魅力的な猫です。 しかし、問題は、彼女にはグリッチの力があるのでしょうか？ Backstory Being the daughter of Memai, she had the secret power of glitching when she was born. When Memai told her the secret of the Glitched Cat, Kinzoku became worried that something was going to happen to her in the future. Memai told her to not worry and to just keep it a secret to anyone. When Kinzoku was two months old, she saw Mayonaka for the first time. She told Kinzoku something that changed her life: "You're just that Glitched Cat's daughter, aren't you?" Appearance Kinzoku is a white cat with gray metal ears with dark gray stripes. She has magenta paws and a magenta tip on her tail with a tiny amount of lime green on the top. Kinzoku has a gray right eye and a spiral in her left eye. She has a metal gem to represent her main element which is metal. Personality Kinzoku is charming, sweet, and calm and would help anyone if needed. When battling, she is determined to strike the enemy down as soon as possible. She loves cupcakes and strawberry milkshakes, but doesn't like cherries. Attacks '''Metal Strike This signature attack was passed down from Hagane. It creates a large amount of metal to attack an opponent. Metal Cage This attack can create a cage made out of metal to trap her opponents in. Metal Scratch This attack can make Kinzoku's claws turn to metal to scratch an opponent. Psychic Blast This attack was passed down from Memai. It can collect psychic power to blast on an opponent to do massive damage. Considering this move is a psychic attack, this can be used rarely by Kinzoku because it is a move of her hidden element and easily by Warricats with the psychic element like Memai. Glitched Out This attack was passed down from the Glitched Cat. It can automatically kill an opponent using the power of glitches, but will kill Kinzoku as well. Relationships Akumu Kinzoku and Akumu are best friends and would always hang out together. They talk about their secrets and what they plan on doing in the future. Denki Kinzoku and Denki are friends considering that Denki is Akumu's cousin. Kinzoku sneaks up on him and surprises him everytime. Hagane Kinzoku and Hagane have a good relationship with each other considering they're mother and daughter. Kinzoku always looks up to her mother as an inspiration for the future. Memai Kinzoku and Memai have an unknown relationship, because Kinzoku never seen her father in months. Quotes * "It's not like I can never see him again..." * "Oh Denki! I'm right behind you!" * "Oh! You're new here! I'm Kinzoku!" Trivia * Kinzoku means metal in Japanese which inspired the name and element * Even though Kinzoku always surprises Denki, they night show feelings for each other * Kinzoku's original name was "Memgane" combining both of her parents' names Category:Female Warricats Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Warricats Born in December